The Adventures of The Seven
by Believing Is The Key 2.0
Summary: The adventures don't stop at Hunfrid. Even though the future saviors of the mystical Realm are scattered, they still have stories to share, lessons to learn, and enemies to fight. Join them at Thanksgiving dinner and listen to what they have to say. Companion Story to the Prophetical Seven series. One tale per chapter, some exceptions.
1. Thanksgiving Day

Thanksgiving Day

"Wyoming!" Peter welcomed the guests at the door that evening. He sloppily wore a green tie, the only alteration to his everyday Neverland leaf apparel. That was close to formal he would ever be.

"It's Naomi," The young witch corrected while holding hands with her boyfriend Billy.

"Silly!" Peter greeted, "How ya doin'?"

"It's Billy. Why do you have to forget my name every time I talk to you?"

"I'm not good with names,"

"Why?"

"Because I really don't give sponge to remember who are,"

"Oh really?" Billy looked at him incredulously then smirked, "Well, if that's the case, then it's great to see you Skeeter." He and Naomi strolled inside, leaving a surprised Peter.

"I think there's one more person coming over," Peter called to the people inside the new Lost Kid hideout before slamming the door, "I guess we can start without him. Since the _food_ is _not ready!_"

"I'm working on it!" Jive yelled, irritated at the impatience, "Do you guys have any beryllium?"

Peter made an aggravating sound and flew up to the dinner table on the rooftop of the four story hideout. The table length was almost as large as the width of the building, which was about the width of a football field. Ornamental red and gold table cloth threaded the tabletop with fringes of acorns and dried berries native to Neverland. The entire roof was constructed out of palm fronds and patches of various colors of grass, giving a natural disco dance floor feel. But the true spectacle were the lights, the large orbs of rosy and milky light were strung from branch to branch. Even the trees were decorated in spangled Christmas lights.

He scanned the seats at the table. The head seat was empty, of course, it was for Peter anyway. The Lost Kids (except for Jive who was cooking) took up a quarter of the seats and Morgan (she wasn't necessarily a Lost), all of them were wearing fresh clothes and had taken a bath earlier (for once).

As the table goes on, Peter saw all of the Jackals and the Mai's seated next to the Losts and were acting civilized towards each other. Peter wasn't updated on how the two rivaling groups were treating each other lately but he could tell they were on speaking terms. Then next to them were Estelle and her family, Alice and the Wonderland tea party hosts, Annabeth and Nico from Camp Half-Blood, Sky the Pegasus and his mother, Annalise the unicorn, John, Jason, Kavika, Princess Tasina, and the latest guests to arrive, Billy and Naomi.

Peter walked on over to the head of the table and welcomed everybody, "Hello friends, allies, and domestic animal- human hybrids," He gestured to the Mai's and Jackals who didn't seem to like Peter's name for their kind.

"We are all here today for this holiday that I had only heard about just a few days ago. Apparently, people gather, eat dinner, and talk about how they were thankful for things like family and love and all that other stuff. I guess we can't start this holiday just yet since the food is not here. Jive is trying to build this machine to create food, so I don't know what do right now." Peter slumped into his chair and stared at everybody silently.

It was awkward.

Within the next 10 minutes, nobody said anything, no start for conversation, nothing. Peter couldn't take it anymore and never thought his desire for conversation so he enlisted help from the most talkative person at the table.

"Tasina!"

Her head shot up. She had been snoozing the night away, "Yeah?"

"Talk about something,"

"Um…let's see," Tasina scoped out the room for any subject of discussion, "So…what do the sun and I have in common?"

"What?" the entire table asked.

"We're both full of energy!" Tasina began chuckling too loudly at her own poor joke. She soon realized she was the only one laughing, "No?" Everybody shook their heads while Kavika mouthed the word 'Fail'

"We're both bright?" The princess tried again to only receive the same response, "Okay, moving on. Peter, I couldn't find the new hideout on my RPS (Realm Positioning System) what's up with that?"

"I couldn't even smell it," said Justin from the Jackal and Mai part of the table.

"Good thing you put tons of lights here or else all of us couldn't have found it," Alice noted while everyone nodded.

"It was part of security. The tourists and reporters just want to come and interview us. We need privacy too," Is explained, "Thanks to Annabeth, we can live here in peace and have tons of fun without having some sort of headlines concerning our rambunctious activities."

"Aww, you're welcome," Annabeth called from her place at the dinner table, "And with what had happened during the construction project, I was hesitant to come back to Neverland. But Nico convinced me to come since he wanted to visit and see all of you,"

"Wait, what happened when building the hideout?" John spoke on behalf of all the visitors who wondered.

"Oh it was a nightmare," Annabeth said before she proceeded into recounting her last trip to Neverland.

"I didn't know what I was getting myself into…"

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I've been bestowed upon the most dreaded honor of any kid during the summer: chores. I also had to finish a library book due tomorrow (10 chapters to go, no challenge). And news regarding for the sequel to Prophetical Seven: The Beginning, the story is in the works and is going to be debuting anytime soon. There's going to be action, comedy, drama, deaths, and a shocker of an ending. Who will be The Seven? Who is Avidma's leader? What is their plan to take over the Realm or is there more to it? **

**Thank you for all who supported and liked my story. I started this whole project pretty much out of a spontaneous act of craziness and now I'm confident in myself. Thank you again, Domestic Heart, taymontu, Nerdi Girl, Newbie, Lunarsky135, sfu99, and my parents, who gave me my lapton and don't know about my fanfiction activity. **

**Thank you! **

**R&R**

**Phoebee of *~Bluefire510~* **


	2. Constructing A New Beginning

Constructing A New Beginning

"A water slide!"

"No way, a jungle gym would be better,"

"I thought we agreed on a fiery tire swing,"

"I don't want to move!"

"Would you all just shut up before I feed you to a Hornswaggler or better yet Tyson?" A blonde haired girl in an orange shirt threatened the Lost Kids. She made the mistake of enlisting them for suggestions. She was in charge of building the new Lost Kids hideout but Peter had been making it difficult for her and the Lost Kids to proceed with construction.

"Geez Annabeth, there's no need to be tense. All you need to do is go back to Camp Half Blood and forget about this entire project because we are not moving!" Peter said to the girl.

"And you think every single Lost Kid could fit into that tiny tree?" Annabeth asked, knowing the rest of the Lost Kids would want to move.

"If it's the sleeping arrangements that worry you then some of them could just sleep in the branches,"

"The branches? Do you know how stupid you sounded?"

"If he did then he would have stopped talking like that a long time ago," Trixi inputted.

"Peter, we are not going to stop construction," Annabeth crossed her arms and gave the boy one of her famous stormy glare.

Peter looked at his Losts and saw that he was the only who opposed this idea, "Fine. But I will. You're going to wish you've never arrived in Neverland," He then whipped around to leave the hideout tree.

Once he flew off, Annabeth asked the Lost Kids, "Should we be worried?"

"Yes," The Lost Kids said simultaneously.

"We all faced some dastardly and scary creatures so I think we could handle whatever he throws our way," The Lost Kids didn't agree with Annabeth's confidence 100%. They had lived on the same island for decades and the one person who knew everything about everyone in Neverland was Peter. He could take that information and use for his advantage so torture and bribery were what the Lost Kids fear. Peter was persistent and wouldn't stop fighting for what he wants.

* * *

Construction began the next day; Annabeth had pulled an all-nighter to squeeze in all of the ideas into a hideout. It had been difficult. The Lost Kids wanted bright colors and decorations that were 'out there' and less conservative, yet they would appreciate the whole building to be discreet and hidden from the invading tourists and press that had been pestering the Losts for quite a while. She finally figured out the design and put the blueprints into action.

"Okay fairies, move that piece of wood over there," Annabeth instructed as she held the blueprints. She ducked as the fairies hauled the object over her head. Then she turned to Nibs and Chance, "You guys, make sure the roof is properly hammered and nailed. And stop picking your nose. And that goes for you too, Nibs." Annabeth set her prints on a table and walked around the site to check on the other Lost Kids to see if things were running smoothly.

Taylor, Chance, and the Twins were working on the windows under the already built stairs. They all agreed to have stained glass windows. Annabeth stopped to talk them, "Hey guys,"

"Hey Annabeth," Taylor greeted, "I'm trying paint but these two bozos decided to paint each other instead." The demigod examined First and Second. First was coated in blue paint and Second was clad in green. Both had a trail of some sort of stain streaking down their raccoon fur pants.

"Hello Avatar and Shrek. I don't remember having paint in that color," The Twins looked sheepishly down.

Chance made a sound that was more of a shriek of annoyance, "I told you guys to go to the bathroom before we left! I guess they put the 'stain' in stained glass windows. Sorry Annabeth."

"That's okay, just make sure they clean up and get right back to work. Any sign of Peter?"

"No, I'd expect him to pull something right about now but so far nothing disastrous happened,"

"Okay just keep an eye out," Annabeth climbed up the stairs to see Jive, Fidget the fairy, Slightly, Tootles, and Is gluing door frames and hammering in the hallway, "Progress report."

"Well, we're done with Taylor and Morgan's room, Curly and Kyle's room, and we're currently working on the Twins' room," Fidget said.

Annabeth nodded in approval and headed up to the third floor to find Kyle, Trixi, Lex, Curly, and Major arranging the furniture for the main lounging area.

"Great job, this place is looking pretty sweet,"

"Thanks, let's hope it will last. We could be done by this evening but Peter could just ruin all of our work," Kyle confessed while deciding where to put the TV, "I mean, he is the only person in the way of my own room."

"But you're sharing with Curly," Annabeth reminded.

"Oh, do you mind passing on the message to him?"

"I think Peter is going to sit this one out," Lex voiced her thoughts.

"That's what he wants us to believe then BANG," Kyle's outburst caused the kids in the lounge to jump out of their skin, "something strange happens. I'm just the new guy yet I sleep with a loaded Master Blaster under my pillow."

"I sleep with a dagger and a cap under my pillow. But nothing has happened yet, so I think we're in the clear,"

But just then, Annabeth heard the unmistakable cry for help. She raced downstairs to the second floor and found the kids who were working on gluing the doorframes stuck to various surfaces. Annabeth saw Tootles' feet were glued to the floor, Jive's back pasted onto a wall, Slightly's chest attached to the ceiling, and a faint blue glow inside the glue jar (Fidget). Is paced the hallway in a nervous manner, muttering incoherent words to herself.

"Annabeth!" Is said, the only word that Annabeth understood. The rest of her words were cut off by gasping, "…too fast…hammer…my head…so much glue!"

"What?"

"It was Peter. He glued everybody to the walls and even threw a hammer at me. Well technically he was aiming for the window. You better catch him before he does any more damage-"

"Peter!" Someone shouted from outside,

"-oh it's too late,"

Then Annabeth darted outside and searched for the one who yelled. Instincts urged her to search where Chance, Taylor, and the Twins were supposed to place the windows. Peter had been crafty and was able to tie up all four of the Lost Kids and stuffed their heads into paint cans, their clothes were sodden with different colors.

With her dagger readied in her hand, Annabeth sliced through the restricting ropes and hauled the buckets off of each Losts' heads.

"Are you okay?" Taylor, who was a whole new meaning of red-head, spat out some crimson paint before answering, "Emotionally, yes, but my eyes sting and I swallowed some of the paint."

"Where's Peter?"

"He had the evil glint in his eyes, he is gonna do something crazy," Annabeth's senses veered from Taylor's sentence once she picked up the sound of water boiling on a stove, a sound very unusual to hear in the middle of a tropical island and during a construction progress. Her eyes followed where her ears perceived it and discerned mysterious pink liquid pouring from crevices of the lounge double windows.

Annabeth went into action and instantaneously clambered up the wooden framework of the unfinished hideout as she would climb the lava spurting rock climbing wall in Camp Half-Blood. At the top daringly opened the window. Immediately, she was splashed in a sticky solution she recognized as soda.

"Pumpkin Head Pan! I'm going to get you for this!" roared Trixi, who struggled to surface from the sheer soda bubbles. She wasn't the only one in hysterics though, Kyle was clinging onto the plasma screen TV for dear life. Lex was panicking, periodically diving back into the carbonated sea, maybe searching for something.

"Major! I can't find her!"

'Demigod to the rescue' Annabeth thought as she plunged into the soda.

Her eyes stung once she submerged so she had to search blindly for Major. She swam deeper and deeper, yet she couldn't find her. Annabeth waved her arms around quickly and felt a hand shooting towards her direction. It was Major. She grabbed her hand and carried the petite body of the forever six year old up to the surface. Major wrapped her arms around a floating bookcase and climbed to the top. Annabeth soon joined her but couldn't find the other kids, the plasma was left unattended and Trixi's shouts of rage were absent. She looked to her right, Major was gone as well.

Suddenly, two arms took a hold of her own and Annabeth found her feet drifting from the bookcase, floating out of the lounge through the window. The feeling of flight was a magnificent one, but Annabeth's flight was cut short when her feet touched back to the ground where they belonged only seconds later. She whipped around to uncover the identity of her savior and was startled to see who it was.

Peter stood soundless, finding the ground more interesting to look at all of the sudden, "Hey Annabeth, pink is a good color on you." He said timidly, laughing, when the situation he was not funny to begin with.

"Peter! You need to explain yourself right now before we murder you. Don't you dare think by saving the victims of your pranks you are excused from punishment. You're head deep in trouble," Annabeth didn't need to look behind her to know the Lost Kids had gathered to glare at Peter with such resentment he wished he should have agreed with the project.

* * *

A few hours later…

Peter swabbed up the last drop of pink soda in the lounge with the rest of the Lost Kids observing his work. After he returned the mop, Peter, the Losts, and Annabeth sat on the couch and other comfy seats.

"You should have told us you're going to be homesick," Slightly said and the others nodded, "The pranks weren't worth planning."

"I know," Peter sighed, "And I also know that this whole new hideout thing would be spacious and fun for everybody, but it won't ever be my home. I've spent decades in that tree and I'm not going to stop living in it. If it's alright with the rest of you guys, I could just live in the hideout tree while you guys live here. We could be like cousins who visit regularly and spend time together," Peter stood up and walked out the lounge door, he didn't feel like flying, "I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

When he got to the first floor, he passed by his hideout tree in the center of the room, "Hey tree," Peter said to it.

He reached for the doorknob and finally comprehended what he just saw. He walked backwards and turned around to grasp the sight of his hideout in the new hideout.

"What?" he shot into the air like a rocket in delight. His friends filed out of the lounge in the third floor and peered down to the first floor.

"Do you like the surprise?" Annabeth asked, "Once we finished with the hideout, you were still cleaning up the lounge so we got your tree over here."

"Um, I don't know what to say,"

"How about a 'thank you'?"

"No, I was thinking along the lines of 'I knew you would succumb to the power of my pranks and get me exactly what I wanted',"

"Peter, we've been wondering , where did you put the soda?" Curly inquired.

Peter waved it off, "Let's just forget about that little detail and we could go hangout with the Indians,"

"Sure, just let me get my jacket from the lounge," Kyle raced back into the room.

"Wait!" Peter warned, "Don't open the closet!"

"Ahh!" Kyle scream followed by the sound of a roar of a wave. Suddenly, pink soda rolled from the lounge and flooded the entire third floor and its inhabitants, with some liquid leaking from the stairs and onto the floors below. Peter quickly hid in his tree and was shielded from the incoming pink wave.

He knew he would get an earful of complaints later but risked it as he exited the hideout tree and flew up to the third floor. Peter found his friends recovering from the carbonated surprise, "All of you look good in pink if I do say so myself. And Nibs, that new pink hair works for you. It brings out your eyes," The Lost Kids and Annabeth could only glare heatedly at Peter, "I see all of you aren't ready to go to see Picanninny tribe just yet, I'll just go and send them your regards. I'll be back at around tomorrow, bye!"

Peter rocketed out the door and flew off into the direction of the Indian campsite, hearing grumbles on his way out, especially a very disgruntled Annabeth saying, "I should have stayed at Camp Half-Blood,"

This time and all of the other times before, Peter Pan got what he wanted: his hideout and a very regretful demigod.

* * *

**A/N: Not my best. That's all I have to say about this chapter. Okay, the next one-shot is going to be about Tootles. The tiniest Lost Kid is tired of being worried over and being underestimated. So what does he do? Plans revenge. **

**Thank you for your support! **

**R&R**

**Phoebee of *~Bluefire510~* **


	3. Tootles' Nightmare

Tootles' Nightmare

Tootles hated being the smallest Lost Boy. He thought this as he glared at his friends from a corner of the hideout lounge.  
Being small meant that he was worth fussing over about.

Just last week, the Losts were playing around a mermaid-less lagoon with a waterfall and Tootles had been pushed into the water while trying to participate in the boys' horseplay. Peter rescued him in time and the next thing Tootles knew, he was sitting on the couch with every Lost Girl at his aid, holding up bowls of soup and towels. Morgan had even told him a story about how she recovered after a nasty leg injury that cost her first place in a tennis tournament. It was excruciating to listen.

And it wasn't just the Lost Girls he was loathing at the moment.

Oh yes, the Lost Boys were also capable of being overprotective. Tootles was lucky enough to be able to take part in the Battle of Hunfrid. Usually he would be excluded from fights due to him being the youngest of the group of forever children.

Tootles thought he could adjust to the attention…until dinnertime earlier that night. He learned that being little also made him easy to take advantage of, a lesson taught by Taylor and Kyle. Both newbies swiped all of the Fairy Berries, Tootles' favorite. When Tootles confronted them about the theft, they merely lied and told him 'Fruits are bad for you. Why do you think they say 'bad apple' or 'sour grape'?".

When Fairy Berries are involved, Tootles was not one to easily forgive. He had it with the other Losts and was currently planning payback. He would need some assistance from friends to put his plan into action. By tomorrow, the Lost Kids would think twice before underestimating Tootles.

* * *

The next day, Tootles had managed to get the Pit, the underground headquarters where Peter and the others would communicate with allies in distant parts of the Realm (the entrance being the metallic crocodile mouth in front of the hideout), to himself. Staring at the vast amount of button, he scratched his head in confusion. And after 45 minutes of spinning in the computer chair, pressing random buttons, and maybe accidentally ordered a pizza, Tootles finally gained control over one of the thirty computers on the monitor wall.

On the screen, Naomi's face came into view with her Hogwarts dormitory as the background. She looked stressed, but her whole demeanor changed in an instant once she noticed who messaged her.

"Tootles? How did you-"

"Can you come to Neverland tonight?" Tootles was straight to the subject. Naomi sat up straighter and stared at him in puzzlement, "Is someone in danger?" The witch/pixie wondered what the reason for this video chat was. Judging by the way the young boy sat leisurely in the computer seat with his hands rubbing together as if he were to manically laugh and state his evil villain monologue,

"No but there will be. I need you to get three friends, ones that my brothers and sisters are sure to recognize," The other Losts probably didn't know that Tootles considers them to be older siblings and all of the Lost Kids as a dysfunctional family, "And be ready to what I'm going to say because it's very important,"

"Could I bring Estelle?"

"Estelle? No, no, no, no," Tootles shook his head, "She's too nice to be in the prank,"

"A prank?" Naomi grinned a Cheshire grin, "Now that's something I'm all too familiar with. Count me in."

* * *

Later that night, Tootles lay in his bed, trying his best to ignore Nibs' snores and sleep-singing. The singing never happened at the old hideout before. Usually, Tootles would have covered his head in his blanket but he was waiting, anticipating for the precise and opportune time to begin his prank. He didn't have to wait too long though. His excitement took over and he gave a loud wail.

'3,2,1' Then one by one, each of his 'brothers and sisters' drowsily enter his room in exhausted alarm, just how he planned it.

Yawning, Peter, who was in front of the group of Losts surrounding Tootles bed, asked him what happened. There were some instances, and Tootles knew this for a fact, Peter would sleep. And in even rarer cases, he would actually enjoy the thought of resting his body in an eight hour slumber, especially after a rough day. Tootles had made sure Peter had the most tiring day of his life by including him in every game of hide and seek and follow the leader.

With this information, Tootles began the waterworks. Sniffling, he told the Losts about the 'nightmare' he just had,

"I-It was so dark and I could see only one person-Ombra in his black cloak,"

"Wait, wouldn't the cloak blend with the darkness?" Slightly asked and was immediately hushed by the others.

"It was so cold and he walks over to me. He said that I'm next and he had already gotten the others. It felt so real,"

Peter turned a shade of ghostly white. The other Losts just shared looks and theories. Dreams were taken seriously in the Realm since it might come true anytime soon.

_BOOM_

They all looked out of Nibs and Tootles' bedroom window. The loud rumble came from dark clouds that had begun forming in the night sky. Raindrops rapidly descended. There was only one person whose emotions determine Neverland's weather. All heads turned to Peter, "Are you-"

"Scared?" Peter declared a bit too loudly, "No, I could take Ombra any day. The weather must be malfunctioning," Peter was just as concerned as everybody else but not afraid. He had never lost control of the weather before. The rain and thunder symbolized fear and despair even though he was fearless. He had to admit the Ombra nightmare had him worked up, but it wasn't enough to create a storm. Peter needed to find the cause of this or else the other Losts would continue to think their leader was afraid.

He called for a group huddle in the center of the room, "We have to check out the island." Peter ordered.

"Right now?" They all started to protest.

"That nightmare could mean Ombra is on this very island. We need to have quick sweep around the island just to make sure. It's probably nothing,"

"Okay, I just need to make sure Tootles is alright," Morgan scanned the circle and realized said boy was nowhere to be found, "Guys, where's Tootles?"

Everybody hastily disbanded and searched the bedroom and then the 2nd floor which eventually turned into a hideout search.

Tootles was gone.

They all met up in the lounge moments later to discuss search parties and sites to look for Tootles when the lights started to flicker. They dimmed before turning pitch black. Again, they all panicked, with the storm and the power outage, it was enough to turn a warming home into a haunted house.

"And the masked murder should be coming through the door any minute now," Kyle joked to relieve the tension but most of them took his joke to heart and crowded against each other.

Peter glared at the jokester and tried to straighten things out, "Kyle, quit it. This island is protected. There is no reason to be- wait! I think I hear footsteps." The unmistakable sound of shoes clacking against the hardwood floor could be heard by everybody. Peter stood in front of the huddled group of kids, even

Taylor and Is were frightened which made the rest of them even more terrified than before.  
Fists bang on the door, trying to let themselves inside. The door flew open. At first nobody was at the entrance, but then four silhouettes appeared. Lightning and thunder teamed up to create a scary scenario as the four strangers crept inside the lounge. Curly summoned enough courage to snag a flashlight from the fireplace mantle and shined a light on the situation. The light revealed the intruders as their own friends: Naomi, Billy, Ronny, and Alice.  
The Lost Kids' worries should have been eased due to the sight of their good friends. Wrong, their appearances were anything but friendly.

All of their clothes were torn to reveal some gashes and wounds. Their hair was in a disheveled manner and they have blank expressions on their faces. They were a close resemblance to a zombie.

"What happened to you guys?" Slightly couldn't be any more shaken, seeing his dear friend Alice in such a state.

They didn't answer but instead parted from the middle of their formation to reveal a fifth member of their zombie party: Tootles.

"What is going on?" Peter asked definitely spooked.

At first, he didn't say anything but when his mouth opened to speak, a familiar voice sent a chill up everybody's spine. A voice they would hear again for nightmares to come.

"Finally, you will all be under my control. Your friends didn't have a chance. What makes you think you do?" Tootles turned to the other zombies, "Attack!"

Billy and Ronny drew out their swords and advanced while Naomi and Alice left the room with Tootles/Ombra. Kyle picked up a fire poker and engaged in a fight with the two Shadow Soldiers. He hadn't received any formal training but was pretty decent. The Lost Boys crawled away from the three but the Lost Girls just ducked out of the way and attempt to break up the fight.

"Kyle, go with the guys. We'll handle these goons," Chance shouted and then Kicked at Billy's feet. He dropped to the floor and tried to slash at her. She nearly missed it but called in Is, Lex, and Jive to handle Ronny while Taylor, Morgan, and Trixi took care of Billy. Major just hid under the sofa for she didn't know how to defend herself. Kyle obeyed Chance's order and rallied up the Lost Boys. Nibs smashed opened the window and they all leaped from it.

The boys scurried off into the deep jungle until they reached the famous Coconutter palm tree. They devised a plan, but were interrupted when a whoosh arose and the Lost Boys were forced to search the cloudy sky for the source. Soon, the Nimbus 2001 hovered over with its owner and Alice perched on it. Alice held an object but with the altitude, not even Kyle's glasses were able to identify it. That was until she released it.

A blue cube landed at their feet. Peter went to examine it and figure out its purpose. The cube rolled out of reach and orbited the area before coming to a stop at its landing place. The broom drooped to ground level, its rider dismounting it. Naomi brought out her wand and began volleying spell after spell at the boys. Some of them ducked in time to not know what its effects were, Slightly being one of the lucky ones. He saw the misfired spells had made ripples in the air as if the area was covered in a bubble, the cube must have created a barricade.

He trudged through the mud to get to Alice. He might drive some sense into her mind, "Alice! It's me, Slightly," Her dagger nearly sliced his head off but he knew she was bit shaky with her form, as if she was worried about making damages. Was she not fully in the trance?

"You're Alice Kingsley, my best friend! You wear nothing but blue and that's okay with me since it's my favorite color. Lemon cake is your favorite food and you deeply dislike the moon when it's halfway shown since it reminds you of that calzone incident. So come on and snap out of that spell!"

Alice ignored the plea and came at Slightly with such combat skill that it made him wonder where she learned it. He was on defensive mode because he didn't want to hurt Alice and he had nothing to defend himself with except for a coconut, which she had already split in the midst of their fight. After a while it had come to the point where she got him and the rest of the boys cornered at the wall the cube created.

* * *

Trixi, Taylor, and Morgan were able to disarm Billy and threw in a few kicks and punches.

"Just like old times," Morgan said before she and her two friends sent a powerful blow to their opponent's chest, sending him flying across the room. It was a short lived victory when Billy unfortunately pulled out a blaster, similar to one used by the Men in Black. The three girls knew that their swords and slingshots were obsolete compared the blaster's firepower.

Is, Chance, Lex, and Jive surrendered since Ronny pulled out his own blaster. The Lost Girls backed away from the boys, inching towards the fragmented window. The boys' fingers were itching to pull the trigger but somewhere in their subconscious, they shouldn't. Instead, they had a different idea.

"Boo!" The soldiers barked and the girls, so startled, tumbled through the window. Once, knowing they had dropped, Ronny and Billy packed their blasters back into their jacket pockets. They held each other's gazes and laughed in amusement, breaking character. And after a congratulatory high-five, the two best friends resumed their roles as mind-controlled slaves and bounded out of the hideout.

The Lost Girls could see the Lost Boys cornered by the Coconutter tree. They knew they would soon join them, telling by how Ronny and Billy emerged from the hideout so suddenly. No choice but to run to the boys and become the Shadow Zombie captives.  
Tootles emerged from nowhere and had an axe.

It was the end, or so the Losts thought.

As he raised the tool meant for trees, the Lost Kid couldn't carry the axe and fell over. Tootles squealed in glee and stood up. Soon the other zombies were chuckling along, Ronny held his stomach because it was all too much for him. The Lost Kids were confused, had the spell been broken?

"Gotcha!" The zombies said together.

"You've all fallen for my trap!" Tootles said jumping up and down, "I planned this entire thing."

The secret was out, it was all a prank. The former Pranksters mentally saluted Tootles for coming up with the prank and staying in character. The Lost Kids were either impressed or planning to punish Tootles. But in the end, they were very forgiving.

"Why did you do this?" Major echoed the question on the prank victims' mind.

"You all had treated me like a baby and even take advantage of me. This simply shows you how you should never downsize me, especially when I could prank you stealing my Fairy Berries again,"

"I knew you wouldn't turn against us," Slightly said, looking at Alice in particular. The said girl laughed and pulled the Lost Boy into a hug. Naomi and Billy held hands in a way all couples should, and Ronny let out a victorious whoop.

"Tootles, you're in so much trouble," Peter said sternly. Trixi nudged his shoulder and said, "Come on Pumpkin Head, tell him what you really think." His father-like façade disappeared and a tiny proud smile worked its way to his face, not a smirk but an actual smile.

"Tootles… great job. You little conniving, scheme-plotting, wild freak. You're a true Lost Kid," The Losts crowed with that last statement.

Curly stepped in and joined into the conversation, "And the reason we've been treating like a baby is because we don't want you to get hurt. I mean, you won't survive a day in the Underworld if you died."

"And also, we stole your Fairy Berries because we liked them, not because we're taking advantage of you. We were trying to cover up our tracks. Sorry about that," Kyle apologized. Tootles nodded in a forgiving manner. Everything was good.

Peter clapped his hands, "Now, how about we all go on a Berry Hunt tomorrow to stock up on our berry supply?" The question was aimed towards Tootles' accomplices as well. They nodded enthusiastically.

Then an unsettling wind blew over the friends.

"Come on Naomi, the prank is over. You could stop messing with the weather now," Billy said to his girlfriend. The witch knew she was innocent, she waved her wand in front of his face, "I'm not doing this,"

"Oh, and I'm sure that shadowy figure over there isn't your fault too," Everyone saw there was a cloaked stranger barely hidden between trees. It started towards them eerily but never had the chance to exchange a few words since the kids had caught on.

"Run!" They all hurried out of the area and took cover at the hideout. Once inside, Tootles peeked through the curtains to see if the stranger had moved but it wasn't there. 'Could it be him?'

* * *

Estelle sneezed from under her black cloak. She was not up to par at the moment, considering the sudden storm that nearly blew her pizza delivery off course. But that didn't damper her spirits. She had been substituting for her friend when she received the call from Tootles. The Lost Kid had forgotten to hang up before transmitting a call to Naomi, the conversation that included the plan and the claim that she was too nice to partake in the prank.

The dragon trainer laughed as her friends scrambled inside to hide from 'Ombra',

"You shouldn't underestimate people either, Tootles," she whispered into the wind before climbing onto her dragon's back. Kicking her heals at the dragon's sides, Estelle took off but not without dropping off a large pepperoni pizza onto the hideout roof.

**I had this written in July. Days went by and I was working on the sequel too much as well as my Power Rangers story. short stories are sure to come after this chapter, I'll make sure of it. Well, at least this is up before Halloween. I know I needed to post this because I'm going to be gone for a few days and won't have my laptop with me to update. **  
***~Bluefire510~***


End file.
